


Happy Reunions

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is so gay for nero, M/M, he also thinks Nero is so cute for taking care of dmc for him, he was low key jealous of Nico tbh, nero is a wife waiting for his husband to return tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: Dante’s just desperate to return home after being stuck away from it for too long, but home isn’t really a place. It’s a bratty kid, who still really likes Dante.





	Happy Reunions

To be completely honest, Dante was so fucking lucky to find a giant van with the sign for Devil May Cry on the side or else he’d never have any clue as to where to find the kid after being in hell for like ten years.

He’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t excited, even if this was a weird relationship he was returning to. Nero and him had been nearing a less platonic and more romantic way of being together right when Dante fucked off with Lucia and left literally everything for Nero to take care of. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if the kid didn’t even want to see him. Nero had to be what? Thirty now? Jesus. Dante had to be forty four now. One could easily tell due to his messy hair and unshaven face.

‘What if the kid isn’t even fucking here?’ He thought to himself sadly. Dante was being weird now, had been staring at the van from afar for about thirty to forty minutes now before he decided, fuck it, he was going to see the kid even if it killed him. 

The older devil swallowed his nervousness and knocked on the van’s driver side, seeing a brown haired woman rather than Nero. 

“The hell do you want?” The woman asked in confusion, looking Dante up and down in curiosity.

“Shit. Uh, I’m looking for Nero?” The name sounded foreign on his tongue despite how many times Dante pitifully thought of the kid and his calming voice while stuck one hundred fucking feet under.

“Holy- oh! You’re Dante!” The woman exclaimed, rolling down her car window even further. “You look a little messier than what Nero described you as when I first asked about you.”

“He- uh, Nero talks about me?” Dante said, worried it’d be something not too pleasant due to his lack of actually fucking being there for the kid.

“Yeah- he’s on a mission right now, but he’ll be back in an hour in you want to wait back at the shop with me.” The woman, Nico (as she introduced herself sometime later), suggested.

Dante was surprised, but glad at the offer. He’d been riding the motorcycle from hell for fucking days and just wanted to sit down on his old shitty couch. “Yes, please.”

 

~~~ 

 

Nero returned back at the shop, sweaty and tired. The demons didn’t put up a real fight, but it was fucking humid as hell outside, making him wish the mission would just fucking end for the hour it took him.

Grumbling as he realized Nico had left him to walk back to the shop, growing even more irritated as he heard Kyrie and Nico’s shocked giggling, he huffed and unlocked the door.

“What are you useless lesbians giggling about-“ His words died on his tongue in a shocked choke as he saw him fucking sitting on his usual place in the couch.

Everyone’s eyes turned to him. Nico’s teasing, Kyrie’s understanding, and him, Dante’s, hopeful? Pleading? What the hell?

“Nero! Uh, you have a visitor.” Kyrie laughed gently. “Maybe you should take him out for fresh air.”

“And learn how to talk again.” Nico added, snorting into laughter at Nero’s seething glare. 

“Uh, fuck. Yeah, okay. Old man, follow me.” Nero stated, walking back outside, the humidity no longer a real problem for him as he and Dante trekked up to some hill that overlooked Capulet City.

“So-“ they both started in unison, awkwardly staring at each other before Dante cleared his throat.

“You kept the shop the same way as when I left.” Dante noted, scratching at his neck as he overlooked the lights littering the darkening night.

“Figured you’d be back eventually.” Nero shrugged, ruffling his hair as he looked at Dante completely. “Dante, look at me.” He requested, which sounded more like a command to the older devil hunter.

Dante sighed through his nose, expecting this eventually, and turned around for the younger man’s eyes. He mentally prepared himself to apologize and also remembered that Nero’s punches hurt like hell and that he should prepare something later for his face. Then later he could- oh.

Nero’s fingers were tight in Dante’s jacket collar as he kissed the man, his robotic hand clutching Dante desperately. “Hello there,” Nero said after pulling away.

“Kid, Nero, fuck.” Dante stated before pulling the kid in once more, his fingers pulling at Nero’s shorter hair. Saliva connected their tongues as he pulled away, a soft smile pulling at his lips. “You cut your hair. And....your arm?” 

“Courtesy of your brother, but we don’t need to worry about that right now.” Nero rushed to say as Dante seemed to grow worried at the idea of Vergil ripping off Nero’s Devil Bringer.

“We need to talk. A lot.” Nero stated firmly, narrowing his eyes (even though his eyes were still smiling).

“Right. Like, the hell? What’s our relationship? Am I your sugar daddy or-“ Dante started rambling as a joke before, being shushed by another one of Nero’s kisses.

“Boyfriends. That’s what we are. For one thing, you’re too broke to be my sugar daddy. Plus, you’re not my boss anyway. If you worked at Devil May Cry again, we’d be full fledged partners.” Nero quipped as they started trailing back to the shop.

“Hey! I am so offended! I rode a motorcycle out of hell and looked for you for fucking ever and I get this sassiness? Plus, awww you want to be partners?” Dante snickered as Nero elbowed him in the chest.

“Welcome back, Dante.” The younger snickered.

With the kid holding his hand like this and the wait to see him coming to an end, Dante smiled.

“Good to be back, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oml this made me so sappy. I may make a series of the new Dante and Nero, but still keep up the old one (eventually), but I love these idiots so much that I fucking screamed while seeing the first trailer for it.
> 
> Screw those people hating on dante’s Homeless look, plus Nero digs it anyway


End file.
